<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workout on the Rope by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319808">Workout on the Rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walk the Prank (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Best Friends, Brothers, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a good workout, Herman Baldwin heads to the gym for a session on the ropes and the parkour course with his cousin Blake and their good friend Walker. He ends up getting a different workout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herman Baldwin/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workout on the Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the soft mat with his thumb stuck into his waistband, Herman watched his big hunk of a cousin furiously pull himself up a rope. The older boy's back muscles contracted and flexed, straining with the effort of lifting his entire body weight. He moved fast, and Herman was admittedly impressed.</p>
<p>He let out a wolf whistle when Blake reached the top. On previous attempts Herman only got half way before dropping, tired. His lips curled into a smirk seeing Blake pump his fist in the air proudly, wrapped tight around the rope.</p>
<p>Herman waited on the ground while his older cousin climbed back down. Thumbing his waistband, letting his junk move around in the sweaty Calvin Kleins he wore. The semi-hard member slipped to the left, sitting comfortably against Herman's thigh. Pleasured by the friction when he walked, and Herman's stray hand lightly rubbing it every few minutes. Blake's round ass wiggling so much on the way down was getting to Herman's head.</p>
<p>Blake dropped to his feet coated in a thin layer of sweat helping to define his muscular chest. His breathing laboured but Blake's smile was unshakeable.</p>
<p>"Beat… that." He breathed, clapping Herman on the shoulder.</p>
<p>The younger boy shivered at the touch, Blake's strong grip against his bare skin. Both boys had an intense hunger in their eyes, flaming lust neither bothered to hide. It took everything they had not to grab each other then and there for a fierce kiss. Too many people around for that.</p>
<p>"Easily…" Herman replied. Attempting to sound confident about responding to his cousin's challenge.</p>
<p>Blake pat the boy's shoulder then stepped aside, gesturing to the rope. "Go on, Herman… You're good at climbing my rope, surely you can climb that."</p>
<p>Suddenly a hand snaked around Herman's waist, before he felt Blake squeeze his cock hard. He took a sharp gulp of air but bit his lip. No way would he moan in the middle of the gym. Herman found himself pulled back against Blake's bare chest, his back rubbing on the hunk's muscles. A gentle rocking of the hips sent shivers up Herman's spine, with Blake's rock hard length on his ass. There was a low growl in his left ear, Blake's gentle rumble of arousal. Herman tensed up struggling to hold back his desires. Blake was gripping his cock so tight it was near impossible to hold it in.</p>
<p>Herman humped Blake's hand, rocking his hips causing friction between the two bodies. When Blake's teeth closed on his earlobe the boy gasped, leaning his head back slightly. His moan grew steadily louder. Arching back against his cousin, whose hand teasingly moved to slip down Herman's shorts.</p>
<p>He was caught by the younger boy. "Ah-ah! Not just yet,"</p>
<p>"Herm…" Blake breathed out huskily. His tone warning-esc about stopping him mid-lust. He tried to keep his grip on the muscular young boy, but Herman shook him off.</p>
<p>Herman turned on his heel and raised his arms before flexing them, showing off his thin but firm biceps. In recent years Herman had grown into quite the young stud. His muscles were chiselled and defined, the smooth tan cracks outlining his chest. The abs were dead sexy, a firm landscape of muscle ready to be explored and or worshipped. Both his pecs squared up, cut like glass hope to his dark brownish-pink nipples. The boy's v-line was deeper now, the slim lines directing Blake's eyes down into those silky black shorts, home to Herman's bulged erection.</p>
<p>He turned back around, inadvertently presenting his tiny toned butt before moving to the rope. Powder was applied to both hands before Herman looked up with a slight gulp. A daunting task climbing that thing. Herman pulled his shorts up, flexed and shrugged his shoulders. Taking the rope on both hands, he gave a strong tug. Pulling himself a few inches off the ground before wrapping both feet around the rope to keep a good grip.</p>
<p>It took a good few minutes of struggle and effort to get up the rope, with Blake and later their friend Walker watching from below. The rope dangled as Herman climbed higher. He was thinner than Blake and less buff, with better definition to his abs over pure muscle. About halfway up the climb it was time to throw in the towel. He slipped down onto the mat tiredly, met by a cocky Blake sharing a grin with Walker. Both flexing their amazing bare chests. Teasing him as usual.</p>
<p>He came over to the pair with a grunt. Copious amounts of sweat coated his slim, muscular body. Herman's hair was matted down.</p>
<p>"Nice work on the rope, outie," Walker grinned. He'd called Herman that for a few years now, teasing Herman's cute outie belly button.</p>
<p>"When did you get here?" Herman asked. He wanted to groan, knowing Blake would be against playing with a friend around. Walker tended to stay for hours when they met up.</p>
<p>Walker shrugged, "Hour ago? Been doing some weights. You could use some,"</p>
<p>"They couldn't handle my pythons…" Herman grinned, flexing his arms a little.</p>
<p>Blake and Walker looked at each other, then nodded. In unison they agreed: "Noodles."</p>
<p>The pair of older boys flexed their own arms, showing off their developed biceps. Each about twice the size of Herman's arms, putting him a little to shame.</p>
<p>"Well I guess they could maybe be a little more buff than mine… a little." Herman teased, grinning.</p>
<p>"Nah, but you are coming along, little man!" Blake patted him on the shoulder, sending another lustful shiver down Herman's spine. He moved closer, wrapping one arm around his neck before ruffling Herman's dark hair. "Growing into a real stud, man! And a sexy one,"</p>
<p>Only Herman heard Blake's last few words, and almost moaned.</p>
<p>Herman was the only one noticing Blake's few words due to Walker's attention now being on Herman's young body. The older boy noticed that the young teen's shorts were running a little low and looked very tuggable. Something the older teen couldn't stop himself from doing to the fifteen-year-old hunk. In a swift movement Herman's shorts were tugged onto the mat around his ankles. The fabric caught on his erection for a moment, just enough to make him grunt and buck his hips. Further revealing his tent to Walker, whose eyes widened and throat ran dry.</p>
<p>Behind, Blake watched with a half-moan. He'd wanted to see that all day now, and was glad he could rub his erection against Herman's tight boxer briefs. Rolling his hips, pressing hard against the sexy young boy. Slow and hard to make sure Walker couldn't see anything. He played off shock as well, but really was aroused by his cousin's sexy tent. It outlined the shape of his cock, the throbbing tip and veiny shaft.</p>
<p>"Ohhh shit Outie, you're rocking a bloody hard-on!" Walker laughed as Herman quickly bent down and picked up his shorts. Pulling them up and covering himself up from the view of the general public, his cousin and their friend. "Seeing us shirtless got you fucking hard? Always thought you would be a little perv Outie, real twink bottom boy…"</p>
<p>"I think it did!" Blake took Herman by the wrists and pulled them up. The pair stumbled back against a piece of red parcour set, hiding them from the public view. "Walker, tug his pants off!"</p>
<p>"BLAKE! Cous! You can't…" Herman gasped. His arousal was running crazy and his dick wanted nothing more than the two to use him. "W-Walker! P-People are here…"</p>
<p>Walker came over and kneeled down, then dug his fingers into Herman's waistband. Running his fingers around it with a dirty smirk. He could already feel the heat from inside. While Herman feigned protests, Walker pulled his shorts down again. The tent twitched in his face, practically begging. He smirked up at the Baldwins, enjoying the view of Herman squirm as Blake restrained him. Herman's abs flexed and his biceps tried but there was no escape.</p>
<p>"Digging the Calvins bro…" Walker smirked.</p>
<p>"What should we do to the little perv?" Blake smirked, releasing a long purr in Herman's ear. His cock once more pressed to Herman's smooth crack.</p>
<p>"B-Blake…" Herman breathed out, the fifteen-year-old gulping a little as he stood there in nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs.</p>
<p>"Shut up, perv." Firmly, Blake's teeth closed around Herman's collarbone.</p>
<p>As Herman yelped, Walker ran a finger up along his dick. Making it twitch under the gentle touch, stimulated more by the slowness. His finger flicked the head, making it throb intensely. Just when Herman thought his member was safe, Walker's finger returned. Moving teasingly down, taking a zig-zag pattern to make the trip go even longer. This time without a tip to flick, the fingertip slipped down and began drawing small circles on Herman's sac. Herman arched towards the touch, bucking without control. Humping desperately and grunting behind grit teeth. But Blake refused to let him go and Walker pulled his hand back before focusing on the mushroom tip of the circumcised cock.</p>
<p>"Damn Blakers, Outie's shrimp is hard as rock…" Walker smirked, using his thumb to massage the head of Herman's cock through the thin fabric. "He definitely wants this…"</p>
<p>Blake purred louder, humping his cousin. "Such a dirty brat… bet he's been perving on me all fucking day! You staring at my abs, huh Hermie?"</p>
<p>"Only 'cause mine are better…" Herman responded, trying to sound cocky but failing since he had been. That's when Walker roughly squeezed his dick. "Ngh-! Sh-shit that feels good!"</p>
<p>"Yeah? Then I bet you'd love me to do this…" Walker leaned down and parted his lips, getting only an inch from Herman's tip when he stopped. His warm breath washed over the twitching dick. "Right?"</p>
<p>"Oh f-fuck… w-what are you doing! People could see us!" Herman breathed out, his protesting going no further to verbal.</p>
<p>The older boys shrugged, both keeping Herman pinned in the middle. Blake sucking on his neck, making a dark spot on his cousin's collarbone. It wouldn't be the first time that the fifteen-year-old was going to be returning home with a mark of ownership on him from hanging with his cousin. He was beginning to get concerned that his Aunt and Uncle might get suspicious but so far the only one who had asked him and Herman about the marks, had been Chance. Someone he had managed to shut up with a good lengthy pounding. With Blake loving that both of his cousins were able to be 'convinced' just by the ability of his juicy cock.</p>
<p>As for Walker, he persisted in teasing the young cock. Breathing warmly down the shaft as he traced along its shaft with a fingertip, happily tormenting Herman without mercy. Drawing shapes down its length, sending intense shivers through the boy. His own cock was growing heavier in his red shorts, forming his own thick tent. Walker closed his legs a little, shifting awkwardly. His cock felt trapped and just as needy as Herman's did.</p>
<p>Still, Herman protested trying to escape Blake's grip. He wanted to drag them to the locker rooms and get his brains fucked out by their snakes. But neither would listen. One was intent on grinding his ass and the other teasing his dick. The friction on both sides was going to drive the prankster insane.</p>
<p>"Don't stress so much, my outie!" Walker purred, teasing up at the younger boy. While reaching out and groping the younger teenager's thinner cock and stroking it through the fabric lightly. Soft low moans escaping from Herman's mouth, from the feeling of another hand stroking his cock that wasn't related to him. "Blakey will keep guard as I give this young thing the love that a boy like you deserves…"</p>
<p>Blake and Chance's hands were fun, but there was something about Walker's hand that made him throbb. Though it may have been Walker purring that Herman was his.</p>
<p>"Ngh…! C-can we just go to the locker room!?" Herman begged.</p>
<p>Blake shook his head, giving a sharp bite. The younger boy's mouth gaped and his head craned back with a long groan. Meanwhile, his cousin peppered small kisses along Herman's neck. Up along his jawline to Herman's earlobe. Moaning to him, "Why should we hide all this sexy in there? If someone sees us, let 'em watch,"</p>
<p>"Not your body on display…" The former online-prankster muttered.</p>
<p>Unlike his cousin and their friend, he has an online reputation and people know who he is. He might have grown since the days of Walk the Prank but he didn't look that different. Thus any fan of the web-show who saw this was going to be posting it everywhere. He didn't like his chances going into employment post schooling if his naked body was on display for the entire online world.</p>
<p>Walker suddenly peeled down Herman's sweaty underwear, finally letting his heavy six-inch cock pop out. It sprung out and slapped the hunk in the face, pressed into his cheek. Walker chuckled before leaning away from it, letting Herman's dick swing. "Mmm… just look at that sexy cock, Blakers! Begging for me to suck it,"</p>
<p>"Damn cous… looking hung dude!" Blake growled lustfully, taking in the full view of his slightly sweaty naked form.</p>
<p>The older teen wished for nothing more then to be able to grab his younger cousin and bend him over the closest thing and fuck him then and there as he continued taking it in. From the boy's pecs and noticeable brown nips, down his muscular young chest, past the outie belly button to his delicious looking cock, which was pointing directly at Walker's face. The messy black pubic bush surrounding the six inch shaft and the boy's low-hanging, full-looking nuts only enhance the view of the twinkish future hunk, in Blake's mind.</p>
<p>Running his tongue over his bottom lip and feeling his cock throbbing in his own Calvin Klein boxer briefs, Blake growled something at Walker that had Herman blushing from being spoken about like that, from his own cousin. Even if this wasn't their first time. "Hurry up… before I steal him away… I won't be able to hold off from getting his twinkish body for long…"</p>
<p>"Chill, man…" Walker purred, wrapping fingers around the six-inch cock. He leaned in with a warm exhale, before licking Herman's length. Making the boy hum in pleasure, which grew louder when his lips captured the head.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck…" Herman breathed out, fighting back the urge to moan from Walker's tongue against his length. The teen's eyes darted around a little as he looked out for anyone who might be watching as he's blown for the first time by his and Blake's friend.</p>
<p>Walker bobbed on the cock slowly, moving it along his slick tongue. His lips were tight and warm on the girth, trapping it in a world of heat. With ease the hunk took it deep, pushing down until the dick entered his throat. Herman gasped. Of course he would. There was a straight boy deepthroating his dick. That doesn't just happen! But Walker sucked the full length, pressing his nose into Herman's sweaty crotch. It smelled ripe in there, no longer sweet and boyish.</p>
<p>Exactly the way he wanted it.</p>
<p>The scent of Herman's ripe, sweaty teen body fueling him. Walker sucked away with an ability that shocked his younger friend. While it would come to shock Herman, Walker wasn't as straight as he made himself out to be. With the teenage boy having been a little more open when it came to the experiences that only came out of the best 'hangs' with other dudes. With Walker looking over at Blake palming his crotch and smirking, remembering the many times he had sucked that thick length and the occasional pounding he had given the older cousin. Even if they primarily just jerked it, side by side like normal 'straight' teenage boys.</p>
<p>Herman twisted around with a moan escaping his lips. Curiosity and lust in his eyes, the boy's face a storm of emotions. Despite this his arousal shone through. Blake returned the look with a cheeky grin, before leaning in and smashing their lips together. A rough, fast kiss of pure domination. Blake weighed down on his cousin, kissing with a fierce passion. His tongue penetrated the boy's lips, sliding deep inside. While he might be allowing Walker to suck his younger cousin, Blake was going to make sure Herman knew who he belonged to.</p>
<p>Around the cock in his throat, Walker moaned. From the delicious taste, tender heat and two drop dead sexy cousins making out so hard in public. He took Herman in and out of his mouth, bobbing faster for the boy. Even rolling the length around with his tongue. Working it like a cocksucking pro.</p>
<p>"You were meant to be keeping watch Blake…" Walker smirked, stroking Herman's saliva coated cock a few times while angling it up for him to run his tongue down the length of the six-inch, pre-cum drooling young teenage cock before talking Herman's slightly sweaty ball-sack into his mouth and sucking the orbs.</p>
<p>"You try just watching! Jeez dude, throating his dick isn't easy to just watch," Blake growled as he humped his cousin again. Pushing him up against Walker's face. He watched with a smirk as Herman's cock grinded Walker's cheek. His friend and occasional fuck-buddy, seeminly loving the feel of sucking on and teasing his younger cousin's balls.</p>
<p>Not that he could blame him. While he wasn't really one to suck cock, even Blake had gotten addicted to giving Herman's twinkish teen body the worship it deserved. His cousin was delicious looking, and he would happily suck every inch of the fifteen-year-old cutie's cock until he milked that sweet cream out of him.</p>
<p>"Ngh!" Herman thrashed around, the pleasure overwhelming him. His arms pushed but Blake still held him still, allowing Walker to work his nuts. "Ohhhh gawd, p-please! So good! S-stop! Too much, Walker..."</p>
<p>Knowing what was coming, Walker quickly pulled off the saliva coated orbs and returned to sucking on the mushroom head of the six-inch throbbing cock. His hand holding the cock still enough while giving it squeezed strokes to the area he wasn't sucking. As he drew the teen beauty to his orgasm. The older teen planned on coming to get a few more batches from the young prankster, when Blake wasn't there to keep him from worshiping this boy in every way possible.</p>
<p>"FUCK!" Biting his lip hard and clenching his eyes shut, Herman unloaded into Walker's mouth. Ropes of his hot teenage cum coating the hunk's tongue, flooding his mouth with spunk. It felt like forever before the orgasm came down from its intensity, bubbling down to a light twitching as his cock drooled.</p>
<p>From the corners of Walker's lips came a slow trickle of cum. Too much to handle in his mouth without a spill. But instead of swallowing, he released Herman with a pop and stood up. He pressed close to the pair, pinning Herman between his and Blake's godly chests. The chiselled muscles felt good against his bare skin, but most importantly, Blake and Walker were making out. A sight that Herman never expected to see but had the young twink boy's cock twitching and throbbing out another rope of his thick cum.</p>
<p>Over his shoulder they moaned, lips twisted together in passion. Both of their tongues were at play, sharing Herman's hot load between them battling to get the most. Both swallowed mouthfuls of his cream, but neither were satisfied. Neither would be until they had what they craved. Herman completely. They kissed harder, more forcefully. Flicking around in each other with burning passion, seeking more cum.</p>
<p>Eventually the kiss broke, Blake and Walker left breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"He… tastes fucking good." Blake moaned.</p>
<p>"Oh hell yeah…" Walker grunted, but noticed something. The small puddle of cum that Herman had released while they were making out. "Damn outie… you shot more."</p>
<p>"I- I didn't!" Herman whined, thrashing about.</p>
<p>Blake growled. "Fucking perv watched us make out, Walker!"</p>
<p>"Can you blame him?" Walker smirked. "We are studs…"</p>
<p>"Still, we should teach him a lesson," Suddenly Blake pushed Herman against the wall, presenting that small juicy ass to them both. The older pair moaned, both using a hand to cup the small ass. It was nice and toned, but soft enough for them to give him a squeeze.</p>
<p>"Well since I got to tap Outie's tank and suck some cream directly from the hose… I think it's only fair if you get that firm piece of yum…" Walker purred, his cock throbbing and begging for his mouth to reconsider. It wanted Herman's toned, perfect ass around his ready to explode, lengthy cock.</p>
<p>"I was planning on it anyway…" Blake had no argument getting that ass first. He'd wanted it since Herman took off his shirt to expose his chiselled abs, making him hornier than any girl did shirtless. Pressing up against the younger boy, Blake waited for Walker to pull down his shorts for him.</p>
<p>"God you Baldwins are lazy…" Walker teased as he came up behind the hunkier and more buff of the cousins. With one fluid movement, he reached out and grabbed Blake's black shorts and tugged them down along with the older boy's Calvin Kleins. Walker rolled his eyes at the cousins wearing the same brand of underwear on the same day, only differing in colours. On the bright side he got to meet those toned cheeks, flexed tight. "Well helloooo sexy ass… Damn Blakers! This is one fine… Maybe I should tap this instead of staying watch."</p>
<p>Blake chuckled at Walker. Always insatiable. But he was a good help in letting his thick seven and a half inches out of its cage, pulsing with utter need. It had been against that soft ass for long enough, now desperate to rip that hole open. His hand slipped to Herman's waistband before tugging it down just under his ass. So smooth and tanned, an irresistible ass Blake needed to fuck.</p>
<p>Herman sharply exhaled with the cock humping between his crack. So thick. He'd felt it many times, but in public and with Walker around was all new.</p>
<p>"Chuck me my lube, back pocket." Blake barked.</p>
<p>"Jeez… tell the whole gym while you are at it." Walker muttered, while moving over and picking up the black shorts and pulling out a small thing of lube. Throwing it over to the older of the cousins.</p>
<p>Wiggling while the older boy applied lube to his massive cock, Herman raised his voice a little. "O-okay can you let go of my arms now?"</p>
<p>"I could," Blake stroked the lube onto his meat, getting it slick. He slapped some to Herman's hole then jammed a finger into him. "But we'd have to tie you up with a shirt. Right, man?"</p>
<p>"Dude… just fuck your cousin. It's getting a little more crowded in here." Walker teased, watching out in the main room where a pair of teenagers were walking towards the ropes section. Both looked a similar age to Herman, one male with curly hair who looked good enough to drag right over there and the other, a girl with huge tits for her age. Both in workout gear.</p>
<p>Blake's tip dragged down the crack slowly, before he pushed forward. Pressed to the tight ring. "Well if you insist…"</p>
<p>"Mmm… fuck me, Blake!" Herman moaned.</p>
<p>Blake let out a growl while pushing into Herman, forcing his thickness into the boy's tight ass. Their moans mingled together as he pushed inside where his cock belonged. Blake had fucked Herman for years, but no matter what it stayed tight.</p>
<p>He rocked his hips, teasing a few inches into the groaning boy. Stretching Herman's hole with his girth, only going in a little at a time. Herman begged for more, Walker groaned needily wanting to see Blake brutally fuck that ass.</p>
<p>The head popped out after a few short thrusts, instantly met by a low whine for more. So, smirking, Blake slammed the full length of his cock into Herman's hole. Pounding balls deep in his twinky cousin. "Fuck! Still so damn tight…!"</p>
<p>Walker growled a little while watching the teens, who seemed to be arguing a lot with each other. The teen wished it was his throbbing cock inside of Herman's 'tight' firm hole. It seemed however that he was destined to just jerk it off later, or ram it down Herman's throat while they changed in the locker room. With his cock twitching happily at the thought of forcing a deep throat out of the twinkish teenager.</p>
<p>Blake held Herman's hips while pounding that tightness, long thrusts using his whole cock to fuck Herman. Slamming him against the wall, fucking the helpless stud. His toes curled as Herman tightened up, clenching his member. Blake drove his cock balls deep and let it sit there for a moment until his toes unfurled, before slowly withdrawing the length of his dick. Inch by inch of thick Baldwin cock until the tip popped free.</p>
<p>Herman whined at the loss. His hole felt empty without Blake's monster inside.</p>
<p>"Want a turn, Walker?" He grunted.</p>
<p>Clearly unwilling to stop there.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry, I'll be getting a turn but I'll wait until we have some privacy. I want to make that little twink scream…" Walker purred, looking over at the hunky cousins. "Though if he's desperate for a real cock… I could give him a few trial thrusts if he begs."</p>
<p>Herman wiggled his tanned ass cheekily, grinning at the hunk. He was curious about that cock. "Just come fuck me, dork. I want to see what you're packing,"</p>
<p>In a move that would get them noticed by the teens Walker had been perving on, the older boy decided to give Herman exactly what he wanted and moved to join the cousins. "Well boys, I stripped you two…"</p>
<p>At long last Blake released Herman, before kneeling by his best friend. He happily lowered his shorts down agonisingly slowly, letting the cock spring out at him. It was thick for sure and made Herman drool, surrounded by a coarse black bush. Walker was already sexy enough with his godly abs, but that much thicker seven and a half inch cock made it all the better. Blake worked lube onto the shaft quickly before pulling away, allowing Walker to aim at Herman's ass.</p>
<p>"Since Blake got it ready for me…" Walker smirked, before grabbing the hips of the young twink with both hands and slamming into Herman deep.</p>
<p>Herman almost screamed at the force, feeling Walker's thick cock ram against his prostate without mercy. His cock jumped, dripping with precum. He bit his lower lip and moaned deeply, rocking along Walker's thickness. Stretched wider than he could handle. "Mmmph… t-too big!"</p>
<p>"Shit that was loud!" Walker grunted as he hammered the tight hole. Pumping deep into Herman, balls slapping against his smooth ass. He tugged him from the wall and pushed Herman onto all fours. Still hidden, but now able to get deeper and harder. "Plug that throat, Blake!"</p>
<p>"Hell no! You pull out. You had your trial. Time for me to finish pounding my little cousin's little hole…" Blake growled.</p>
<p>Walker glared and continued to ram Herman with no mercy. Pounding his tight hole, refusing to leave the warmth of Herman's ass. Even flexing his better defined chest to show off. He pulled Herman back by the hips, impaling the boy on his length. Making the boy moan louder than he had on Blake. "No."</p>
<p>"Out." Blake growled and grabbed his best friend, ripping him away from his cousin. Forcing his friend's cock out of his little cousin's ass a little roughly but he wanted in.</p>
<p>"B-Blake! I liked his dick!" Herman whined.</p>
<p>Blake didn't respond verbally, instead he took the same spot Walker had been in and rammed home. Claiming Herman's ass as his own, and giving his cousin the fucking, he deserved. Hard and rough. He didn't care anymore about people being able to hear and possibly come and see what was going on. His hormones were running wild and he wanted his cum shot into his cousin's tight hole.</p>
<p>"UNGH! Fuck-! I love your cock Blake! It's so fucking big!" Herman cried out, pushing back to meet the snake.</p>
<p>Walker kneeled before Herman, growling. His cock wiped against the boy's lips, waiting for them to part before shoving inside. Herman gagged on the length, never having felt something so thick. Walker fucked the boy's mouth while Blake worked his ass, before the hunks leaned over and kissed hard. Making out, moaning down each other's throats while plowing Herman without mercy. Not like he could expose them, deepthroating a cock like Walker's meant no sound was escaping the boy. None of the three noticing the peeking eyes of a very turned on teenage girl and her throbbing hard twin brother.</p>
<p>"Gonna cum…" Blake said between thrusts. Burying himself balls deep in Herman. "Deep!"</p>
<p>"Do it." Walker commanded. He grabbed the side of his best friend's head and forced their lips together roughly. One of their rare kisses.</p>
<p>Blake jammed Herman's hole a few more times. Pounding the tightness as he neared the edge. A few thrusts later he stopped thrusting, opting to grind deep inside the younger boy. Obviously pumping it full of his hot seed, flooding Herman with a low groan. His muscles popped while cumming inside.</p>
<p>Walker, who wasn't close enough to finish, let his cock slip from Herman's lips. "So fucking hot, bro!"</p>
<p>"I know I am…" Blake smirked, between pants. The sweaty boy wiping his forehead with his arm.</p>
<p>"Come with to the shower, Herman? I don't think that ass is done," Walker offered, holding his cock out to the boy.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck yeah!" Herman exclaimed. He would have ran off naked if not for Blake and Walker grabbing him; They went into the showers sweaty, cummy but thankfully unnoticed. It was shocking, especially since a hand clasped over Herman's mouth barely did anything to stop him screaming. Both older boy's had shoved their cocks into his tight hole, stretching it open. Double penetrating the sexy boy.</p>
<p>This wasn't going to fit into one gym session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>